OVER/Gyorai Girl (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Torpedo= |-|OVER= Summary Gyorai Girl is one of the protagonists of the satirical action adventure manga, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Not too much is known about her past, other than that she was a Hair Hunter in the Maruhage Empire, was made as a torpedo in a factory, and had a Hajikelist landmine as a father. She never liked her father, and so she became an Idiot Killer, seeking to end all Hajike. After meeting Bo-bobo, she learned to tolerate Hajikelists and somehow became a teacher to him and several other members of the team. She's usually portrayed as the most physically powerful and invincible character in the Nonsense Nine. Before the series began, she had been in love Hatenko and was the reason that he left the Maruhage Empire. Her current love interests reside within Softon, who she for some reasons sees as the most beautiful man. It's never explained why she sometimes turns into OVER, or why she does, but she does. OVER is her alter ego who was shown in the series before she was, and was also one of the Four Heavenly Kings in the Maruhage Empire. OVER has a brutal and cynical personality, where he is wanting to slice and dice up everything, even the people who are on his side, mainly with giant pairs of scissors. OVER becomes Gyorai Girl after getting angry six times, reverting to his true form. Both OVER and Gyorai Girl are masters of the Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken, or the True Fist of the Horrible Bloody Murder. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | 1-C | High 3-A | 1-C | 1-C. At least 1-C, likely High 1-C Name: OVER | Gyorai Girl, Torpedo Girl Origin: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gender: Male | Female Age: 25 in part 1, 26 in part 2 | 28 in part 1, 29 in part 2 Classification: Human, Former Heavenly King of the Maruhage Empire | Torpedo, Idiot Killer, Rebel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Scissors Mastery, Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Flight, Berserk Mode, Summoning, Aura | All previous abilities boosted | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, [[Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Absorption, Aura, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Toon Force, Reality Warping, Creation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-High. Once regenerated from a pile of liquid), Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks (Was able to hit Giga, who could only be hit by conceptually artistic attacks by attacking him with the "concept of aesthetic" that exists within everyday reality), Resistance to Toon Force, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Absorption (When the Kill Seals were placed on her, they didn't kill her like they were supposed to), Illusion Creation (She can scan things to see if they're illusions or not), Water, Fire, Lightning, Ice Manipulation (The narration specified that Shibito's Angry Dragon Storm Song should've worked on her, but it didn't "because she was Napoleon"), Sound Manipulation and Possession (Giga's Giga Sound did nothing to her) | All of Gyorai Girl's previous powers boosted, Time Travel (Can go back to when the opponent was a child to raise them again), Energy Projection, Empathic Manipulation, she can steal the pocket realities of others', Statistics Amplification, Memory Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Duplication Attack Potency: High Universe level (Easily overpowered Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke.) | Complex Multiverse level (Fought against Tsuru Tsururina III. Should be comparable to other Silver Medalists, such as Lambada.) | High Universe level (Much more powerful than before. Easily took on Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Heppokomaru at the same time. Has consistently been portrayed as the most physically powerful of the Rebels.) | Complex Multiverse level (Easily overpowered Combat Blues. Fought against Tsuru Tsururina III.) | Complex Multiverse level (Still portrayed as being the most powerful of all of the Rebels). At least Complex Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level at the end (Even during the fight against Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi, she has remained completely calm throughout every fight in this arc. A combined attack with her and Extra Dandy and Bo-bobo was stated to be the most powerful attack dealt to Bi-bibi up to that point in the fight.) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Universal | Complex Multiversal | High Universal | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal. At least Complex Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal at the end Durability: High Universe level | Complex Multiverse level | High Universe level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level. At least Complex Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiversal at the end Stamina: Very high | Very high | Very high | Very high Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Giant pairs of scissors | None Intelligence: Above average | Really high, though she gets distracted when fighting significantly weaker opponents. Weaknesses: His anger may get to him and serve as a hindrance. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: OVER's Attacks *'Desperado Colloseo' - The pocket realm used by OVER. It is filled with cannons, so that both sides can shoot out of them and fight in the air. It also has many blades sticking out of the ground so that the loser or whoever doesn't land properly gets impaled. *'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken' - A Shinken used by both OVER and Gyodai Girl. It involves murdering people in a brutal manner. OVER performs this mainly with his scissors. **'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Ōgi: Pomegranate' - OVER slices the opponent in half, horizontally, with his scissors. **Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Ōgi: Kabosu - OVER slashes the opponent with his scissors, cutting them into around 250 cubes. **'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Ōgi: Avocado' - A standard scissor slashing technique. Used after the Cyber City Arc. **Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Chōōgi: Deathscythe Cutter - OVER performs several powerful slices that have a very far range. Used after the Cyber City Arc. Gyorai Girl's Attacks *'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken' - A Shinken used by both OVER and Gyorai Girl. It involves murdering people in a brutal manner. Gyorai Girl performs this mainly with as a torpedo. **'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken: Torpedo Lock' - Gyorai Girl uses this attack to lock onto all of the targets she wants to hit. This can bypass the effects of illusions. **'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Ōgi: Falling Torpedo 2003' - Powerful beams of energy shoot down on all of her targets from the sky. **'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Ōgi: Torpedo Takedown' - Gyorai Girl shoots a hook from her mouth at whatever she's aiming at and pulls it onto the ground. **'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Ōgi: Torpedo Love Education' - Gyorai Girl goes back to the past of the opponent to raise them the way she sees fit. Used after the Cyber City Arc. **'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Ōgi: Gyora-Combo Attack' - Gyorai Girl performs a powerful combo attack on the opponent. Used after the Cyber City Arc. **'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Ōgi: Falling Torpedo 2004' - A more powerful variant of Falling Torpedo 2003 that involves actual Torpedoes inside of the energy beams. Used after the Cyber City Arc after unlocking her own potential. **'Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken Ōgi: Falling Torpedo 2005' - A more powerful variant of Falling Torpedo 2004, which lacks lasers entirely, and the torpedoes are all copies of herself bombarding the opponent. Key: OVER | OVER after Cyber City Arc | Gyorai Girl | Gyorai Girl after Cyber City Arc | Gyorai Girl during the Hair Kingdom Arc Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1